


Castle Compendium

by sepfish



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Word Prompts, Septimus Heap Week, Septimus Heap Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepfish/pseuds/sepfish
Summary: Some small drabbles forSeptimus Heap Weekon tumblr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. DAY 1: FLOURISHING

The sun bore down upon Syrah’s back as she picked basil leaves from her garden. She placed the leaves in a small pouch and stood up, wiping her brow. Despite the hard work, Syrah liked gardening. She loved looking after her plants, no matter how needy or stubborn they were. She especially liked feeling the firm earth with her fingers. It reminded her that she was far, far away from that island, where—  
 _Don’t think about it_ , she reminded herself. _It’s a thing of the past_.  
She turned away and reached for her watering can. _I’m here. In the garden_.


	2. DAY 2: ROSEMARY

Sally had taken the off day to see Sarah Heap. She found her in the Palace gardens poking at plants with a shovel, her duck at her side.  
“Hi, Sarah. What do you have there?”  
Sarah startled. “Oh! Sally! Oh, it’s just a new rosemary plant I got. I heard it helps with all sorts of things. It keeps you healthy and happy, and can even regrow your hair…”  
Sally squinted at the little purple flowers. “Huh. Some miracle plant, huh?”  
“Sure is,” Sarah said. She stood up and smiled. “Would you join me for a cup of tea?”


	3. DAY 3: ALONE

The room was silent apart from the scratching of seven quills. Septimus fidgeted uncomfortably. His toes were cold because of his stupid shoes and the Alchemie Apprentice outfit was heavy and itchy, too. He dearly missed his brown boots (or boot…) and his green tunic. He missed the Wizard Tower, his Wizard Tower, with the Ordinary Wizards that would say hi to him and Marcia’s purple rooms and Marcia. Septimus found himself longing to hear her voice, to hear the tippy-tap of her shoes striding down the hall. But he couldn’t, because he was stranded in this strange Time, alone.


	4. DAY 4: REGAL

“I don’t want to be Princess,” Jenna said suddenly.   
“Why not, Jen?” Septimus asked. He wasn’t surprised. Jenna didn’t view herself as a princess. She never had.  
“It’s just—” Jenna paused and flopped over onto the rug. Her long hair spilled out around her like a puddle. “It seems like so much trouble. You have to take care of so many people… make sure they’re safe and satisfied with life…”  
Septimus thought for a little bit. “The way you put it, it sounds like you’re going to take care of a bunch of children.”  
Jenna laughed. “It does, doesn’t it.”


	5. DAY 5: MIDNIGHT

The moon was half full that night, shining brightly in a night sky dotted with stars. Marcellus observed this as he finished a letter to his apprentice. Maybe he would go for a walk tonight. Septimus did tell him to go out more often.  
Just as he placed his pen down on his desk, he heard soft rapping at the door. Slowly, he shuffled over and opened it.  
“Ah! Speak of the devil. What brings you here at this hour, Septimus?”  
Septimus smiled. “I’m not sure. I just had the urge to visit.”  
Marcellus laughed. “Very well. Come inside, then.”


	6. DAY 6: PAINT

“Hey, Beetle—pass me the red.”  
Beetle reached across and placed the paint cup in front of Septimus, who dipped his brush into the paint and added a few finishing touches. “There. It’s done!”  
Beetle and Septimus stepped back and surveyed their creation. A slightly misshapen clay figure painted in red and yellow stood before them. A small circlet sat upon its head.   
Septimus looked at Beetle and grinned. “You think she’ll like it?”  
Beetle laughed. “I’m sure.”  
“What _are_ you two doing?” a voice demanded from behind them. “Goodness. You’ve gotten paint _everywhere_.”  
Septimus winced. “Marcia! Uh, I can explain…”


End file.
